sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox and the Hound 2
| starring = | music = Joel McNeely | editing = | studio = DisneyToon Studios Toon City Animation United Artists Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | distributor = Walt Disney Home Entertainment MGM Home Entertainment | runtime = 69 minutes | language = English }} The Fox and the Hound 2 is a 2006 American animated direct-to-video film produced by DisneyToon Studios, United Artists and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and a followup to the 1981 Disney and MGM animated film The Fox and the Hound. The film was directed by Jim Kammerud and released on December 12, 2006. The story of the film takes place during the youth of Tod and Copper, in which Copper is tempted to join a band of singing stray dogs. The film features the voices of Reba McEntire, Patrick Swayze, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Miriam Margolyes, James Cromwell and Bryce Dallas Howard. The film had an official soundtrack album released on November 21, 2006. Plot The film opens with Tod and Copper chasing a cricket together. They see a line of trucks bringing the county fair to town, and Copper is mesmerized by the sound of dogs singing together in an old school bus with "The Singin' Strays" painted on the side. The pair are eager to go see the fair, but when Copper's clumsy tracking skills disappoint his master Amos Slade yet again, the pup is tied up in the yard while Slade and Chief go to the fair without him. Tod arrives and pulls Copper's collar off, and the pair head to the fair. Tod and Copper get to meet The Singin' Strays. The band has five members: Dixie, Cash, Granny Rose, and twin brothers Waylon and Floyd. It is important that they perform well because a talent scout from the Grand Ole Opry will be at the fair. Cash and Dixie get into an argument, and Dixie walks off before their performance, forcing them to go on stage without her. During the show, Copper sings along, and Cash invites the pup up on stage to sing with them. The musical number is a success. Cash invites Copper to join the band, which he does after Tod lies that Copper is a stray. Copper spends the entire day with Cash, forgetting his promise to watch fireworks with Tod. Dixie finds Tod and sympathizes with his feelings of abandonment. During their conversation, Tod lets it slip that Copper is not a stray. Dixie then hatches a plan to get Copper kicked out of the band. Tod sneaks into Chief's barrel, luring him and Slade to the fair in a wild chase. The chase leads to widespread mayhem in the fair, and the Singin' Strays' performance is sabotaged right in front of the talent scout Mr. Bickerstaff. Copper is fired from the band and returns home with Slade. Granny Rose and the rest of the members of Cash's band feel quite sorry for Copper about this and therefore the band breaks up, this causes Cash to accuse Dixie for her actions. Copper ends his friendship with Tod for ruining everything. Tod is brought home by his owner, Widow Tweed. Along the way, Tweed narrowly misses being hit by the talent scout's car, and Bickerstaff's hat flies off and lands on Tod. The following day, Tod and Copper reconcile and restore their friendship. Hoping to amend for his doings, Tod gives Bickerstaff's hat to Copper, who uses it to track down the talent scout at a local diner. Tod tricks Cash and Dixie into thinking the other is in trouble, and the entire band end up meeting up at the diner. Copper convinces the band the importance of harmony, and The Singin' Strays howl a reprise of their song We're in Harmony, attracting the attention of the talent scout and reuniting the band. Impressed with the band, he arranges for the dogs to perform at the Grand Ole Opry. The film ends with Copper choosing to leave the band and play with Tod again. Cast * Reba McEntire as Dixie * Patrick Swayze as Cash * Jonah Bobo as Tod * Harrison Fahn as Copper * Jeff Foxworthy as Lyle * Vicki Lawrence as Granny Rose * Stephen Root as Winchell P. Bickerstaff, the Talent Scout * Keegan-Michael Key as Waylon and Floyd * Jordan Peele as Chief * Miriam Margolyes as Widow Tweed * James Cromwell as Amos Slade * Bryce Dallas Howard as Zelda the cat * Hannah Farr as Olivia Farmer Reception Kevin Carr of 7M Pictures gave the film two stars out of five, saying "“The Fox and the Hound 2” is never going to live down as a classic, but it isn't terrible. It falls somewhere in the middle of the Disney DVD sequel spectrum." John J. Puccio of Movie Metropolis gave the film 4/10, writing "Like most sequels, it's a pale imitation of the original." The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported that the film received a 20% approval rating with an average rating of 4/10 based on 10 reviews. Soundtrack }} The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album is the soundtrack album to the film, containing songs from Reba McEntire, who was the voice of Dixie in the film, as well as other well-known artists such as Trisha Yearwood, Chip Davis, and Little Big Town. Composer Joel McNeely has a few score tracks on the album: "Depressed Dixie", "Sad Puppy Blues", "Nashville 7", and "Sticky Hound Puppy". The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album features a combination of country and bluegrass writers and performers were found in Nashville by Disney according to the music supervisor Kimberly Oliver, and Matt Walker Senior VP, DisneyToon Studios. Background music score composer Joel McNeely composed bluegrass music for setting the moods of scenes, performed by several famous bluegrass performers."The Fox and the Hound 2": DVD, 2006 - credits for songs as listed at the end of the film.The Fox and the Hound 2 DVD: Backstage Disney: "The making of the music of The Fox and the Hound 2" Track listing References External links * * * * DVD Review at UltimateDisney.com * [http://animated-views.com/2006/director-jim-kammerud-on-the-fox-and-the-hound-2/ Director Jim Kammerud on The Fox and the Hound 2] Animated News & Views interview * class=album|id=r936324|pure_url=yes}} The soundtrack on Allmusic Category:2006 animated films Category:2006 films Category:2006 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's drama films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about foxes Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films scored by Joel McNeely Category:Films set in North America Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer direct-to-video films Category:United Artists animated films